herofandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Lucius Malfoy (simply known as Draco Malfoy) is the former secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in the Harry Potter franchise, appearing in all films and books. He is the typical spoiled and self-centered bully, Harry's arch-rival at Hogwarts, and a Death Eater serving under Lord Voldemort. He is the son of Lucius Malfoy and his wife Narcissa, the nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange and Andromeda Tonks, the cousin of Nymphadora Tonks and Delphi, the nephew of Sirius Black and the father of Scorpius. He was portrayed by Tom Felton who also portrayed Peagreen Clock from The Borrowers. Personality Draco Malfoy is the typical spoiled child and bully; he is narcissistic, arrogant, and rude. Draco obviously believed himself above everyone else and his parents continuously spoiling their child did not help him. Despite this Draco is seen as one of the more troubled and redeemable of the Harry Potter villains, after his father, Lucius Malfoy, failed Lord Voldemort, he responded by tasking Draco the task of murdering Albus Dumbledore and if he failed, he and his parents will be killed which shows how Draco cares about his family more than anything else. Eventually, the pressure of the task began to get to him, the stress eventually began to crush the poor boy and when finally, Dumbledore was at his mercy he could not do it and came close to the brink of tears. During his first few years at Hogwarts, Draco had quite the belligerent side always trying to pick a fight with his rival Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, frequently using biting and opprobrious remarks, and reminding the two of Ron's family being poor and Hermione's blood heritage. Draco's arrogance also fanned out by his lack of respect towards the teachers, he took no effort hiding his contempt towards Dumbledore, claiming that he "was the worst thing that had ever happened to Hogwarts" and describes the Gameskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid as "a stupid oaf", however, despite Draco's overwhelming egomania he at least appeared to be on good terms with Crabbe and Goyle, two other students of Slytherin house. Given his sixth year, Draco had begun to despise Hogwarts itself and actually took entertainment in the idea of being a Death Eater, that is until the months passed and the stress mounted on him altogether. He revealed his more intellectual and clever side during his sixth year, for instance he was able to notice Harry Potter when he had used the Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the Slytherin carriage, him taunting over Harry's dead mother and later breaking his nose showed signs of a mild sadist. He was also able to sneak Death Eaters into Hogwarts after plotting it all year. Draco was a social bigot just like his father, using highly derogatory terms, such as "Mudbloods" to describe Muggle-born witches and wizards, such as Hermione Granger and actually takes away points from Gryffindor house simply because one was half-blood. He also describes the Weasley family as blood-traitors for the siding with Muggle's. It is heavily implied that Draco's parents or specifically his father was careless and neglectful towards him and as such responded by once again spoiling Malfoy. Draco's overall resentment towards Harry Potter was mostly jealousy as Harry being described as "the Chosen One" outshined him. Despite his bigoted ways, 17 years later Draco is a happily married man with a child and his wife, Astoria Greengrass, who didn't believe that pure-bloods were better than normal Muggle-born and ordinary witches or wizards which imaginably caused tension between her and Lucius and Narcissa; however, Draco may actually believe his wife's word, showing that he has matured greatly since his youth. He was also seen pleasantly nodding to Harry Potter when he was sending his son to Hogwarts which shows he was capable of smoothing over a frictional relationship. The creator of Draco, J.K. Rowling herself commented that he has shut down all compassion and that's why he was able to become but despite this she felt sorry for Draco instead of despising him. Appearance Draco Malfoy is a tall and slender boy with sleek platinum blond hair, pale skin, cold grey eyes and sharp features. Quotes ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (film) *So, it's true what they say on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) *Oh, look, Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend! (upon Ginny defending Harry) *"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mud blood!" *"You'd never know the Weasleys were Pure-Bloods the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the wizarding world. All of them." *"Good one Goyle. You're absolutely right. Saint Potter." *"Father always said that Dumbledore was the worst thing that ever happened to this place." * "But my father did say this: It's been 50 years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me... l hope it's Granger." Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban (film) * Potter! Is is true that you fainted? You actually fainted? *''"Dementor, Dementor!" (when making fun of Harry's fear of Dementors) *"Ah! Come and see the show?" (taunting the trio over Buckbeak's trial) ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) *"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." *"My father will hear about this!" Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) *"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you... or he's gonna kill me!" Trivia *Malfoy appears as the final boss in the GBA adaptation of Prisoner of Azkaban. Most players did not like this choice, stating it offered little to no challenge. *He is an antagonist throughout all of the seven Harry Potter books and the eight film adaptations. He was unable to go through with his mission to kill Dumbledore, allowing Severus Snape to kill Dumbledore instead and keep his promise to the Headmaster. *WatchMojo.com listed Draco Malfoy as #4 on their Top 10 "Most Evil Harry Potter Characters" list. *Tom Felton and Emma Watson are a couple. See also *Draco Malfoy in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Magic Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wealthy Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Liars Category:Fighter Category:Nurturer Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Parents Category:Aristocrats Category:Betrayed Category:Insecure Category:Defectors Category:Provoker Category:Honorable Category:Related to Villain Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Comic Relief Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Weaklings